plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - Computer!
Synopsis King smashes his mom's old computer Summary The video starts out with King explaining how his mom got an iPad and that he could smash her old computer. He starts unplugging everything and pushes the monitor off the desk saying it would be a shame if it commited suicide. He starts throwing the rest of the accessories off the desk. Next he takes the computer and boots it up for the last time. The computer finally turns on and he needs to type in a password. He types in 1234 which doesn't work so he starts smashing the keyboard. He tries typing on it again but the keyboard broke so he keeps smashing it. After that he starts smashing the speakers and exposes a bunch of electrical components. He decides to smash the electrical components and moves on to the second speaker. He does the same thing to the second speaker but it doesn't have any electronics inside. Soon after he hangs the mouse off the tower and smashes it. The mouse begins to fall apart but still worked. King kept abusing the mouse until it was just a logic board. He decides to smash the PC next so he ejects the disc drives revealing that RollerCoaster Tycoon was inside. He outs the disc back in the drive and smashes the disc along with the disc tray. He puts the pruner inside of the disc drive to get it to stop working. He then ejects the second drive and finds Wacky Races inside of it. He hammers the game and the disc tray too. After that he hammers the front panel until it falls off. He starts hitting the USB ports until they broke. He hits the disc drives after that doing no damage to them. After that he moves the computer to the backyard so he has more space. He then starts hammering the case until side panel fell off, exposing all the internals. He makes a tutorial on how to clean a computer where he pours a cup of water onto the motherboard. He starts smashing the plastic thing that covers the heat sink. After breaking the plastic cover he breaks hammers the heat sink. Right after he hammers the CPU. He throws the computer down the stairs and hammers it some more. He slams the computer on the ground to break it, but is unsuccessful. He sees that the motherboard is still on and pours more water on it. One of the fans fall out of the computer and he hits it while it's still running. He hammers the case even more and sees that the power supply fan isn't working anymore. When he sees that the motherboard still worked he kept hammering at it until the light turned off. A timelapse starts of him hammering the motherboard. The timelapse stops when he sees that one of the capacitors started to smoke and spark. He has the great idea to hammer the capacitor until it stopped smoking. He stops smashing the tower and moves on to the monitor. He first throws a hammer at the monitor but misses. Next he throws a rock at it until the bezel falls off. He puts the monitor on the floor so that the screen is facing upward. He throws the hammer and a rock directly at the screen. He sets the monitor up on the table again and starts hammering it. The throws a rock at the screen again and then starts hitting it with the pruner. He throws the rock at it even more and sees that the monitor no longer turns on. He decides to give it it's final blow and hits it once with the hammer. Next he threw a hammer at it one more time breaking the screen. He gave it it's final hit with the pruner causing glass to pour out of the screen. He shows the damage as he ends the video. Characters * King Liang * Hammer * Dell Dimension 2400 * Pruner Damage Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Pruner * This episode reveals King's mom's real name. * This was King's most viewed video for about two years before being beaten by HOW TO ANNOY PHONE SCAMMERS * This was the first video on King's channel to hit 100 thousand views * This is also King's most hated video. * King slates that the model of the computer is a Dimension 2400, according to one of the comments. * In Bored Smashing WEEK - Computer King said the he was recording Bored Smashing - Computer ! using his mom's Ipad * This video was the most disliked Plainrock124 video for about 4 years until it was beaten by HOW NOT TO UNBOX SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE. Category:Electronics Category:Destruction Category:Computers Category:Videos Category:Bored Smashing Category:PlainRock124 Category:Popular videos Category:Articles marked for cleanup